


Good Night, Don't Let the Vampires Bite

by fromxthexvalley



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Cuddling, Drabble, F/F, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-24 16:09:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2587646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fromxthexvalley/pseuds/fromxthexvalley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What could have happened between episodes 28 and 29.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Night, Don't Let the Vampires Bite

**Author's Note:**

> No beta. All errors are mine. Based on this pic: [ i keep dreaming there is this giant cat thing](http://critter-of-habit.tumblr.com/post/102030613535/i-keep-dreaming-there-is-this-giant-cat-thing) by critter-of-habit.

_"Vampuric constitutions trumps lower back pain."_

_Laura watched Carmilla head towards the bathroom before she plopped back down on the bed with a groan. "Worst crush ever."_

Carmilla swore she had just fallen asleep when she woke with a snap. She lay there still, feeling the hard floor beneath her but pushing the discomfort away to  _focus._ Whimpering. Familiar at that. With a roll of her eyes, she turned to look at Laura. The girl was curled towards her, her right hand in a tight fist around the bracelet. But the nightmares still prevailed, and Carmilla could see them. As fast as her abilities could allow, she left from the floor, changing forms in mid-leap. She held herself tall, wings spread out as she hissed and showed her fangs at the nightmares.

This human was hers.

When the last of the darkness vanished, Carmilla moved to jump back to the floor, but Laura sighed and turned into her. Her face found Carmilla's side, and she nuzzled into it before drifting off into deeper sleep. If Carmilla could roll her eyes in this form, she would; however, she gently laid down, tail flicking contently. She would stay longer, if that was what was needed. 

 _"I kept dreaming there was this giant cat_ thing _sleeping on the floor_. _"_

_"Oh, that's probably just Carmilla."_

 


End file.
